


Nights Are Warm and the Days Are Young

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Soleil has confessed her feelings for you, her Summoner, and her best friend Ophelia has come along to help make sure she's ready to give you all of her firsts. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Nights Are Warm and the Days Are Young

"Just relax, I'm going to show you how to suck a dick just fine," Ophelia says, her lips leaving a flurry of kisses along your cock, which makes it twitch and shiver in excitement. There's a lot going on here and you are definitely eager to take this on as the sweet mage adores your shaft. "Then you can try."

You look over to Soleil, who clings to your thigh, nervously peering over your lap as Ophelia moves to show her how it's done, with your dick as the eager, welcome volunteer ready to be test subject to these girls' intentions. You're happy to do this for them, even if it's all still a little bit surprising and in some ways perhaps the tiniest bit confusing and startling in how this is all happening. But you welcome it for its oddness, ready to embrace this weirdness as fresh off of Soleil admitting that she's been unable to stop fantasizing about you, her summoner, her best friend is sucking your dick.

And she's damn good at it too. Ophelia's mouth works efficiently at your cock, handling you with a confidence and a firmness strong enough to make you melt into the bed, feeling the weight of temptation and want so heavy upon you as you sink down steadily deeper, deeper on into relaxation. Into a sweet warmth and satisfaction that feels almost too good to be true. "That feels amazing, Ophelia," you groan, fingers softly running through her hair. Soleil doesn't take the remark with any jealousy or frustration; if anything, she seems to focus harder on what her friend is doing and on trying to get the best possible understanding of what it is she's up to, watching carefully and firmly with only one goal in mind: grasping the finer points of everything happening here.

Up and down Ophelia bobs, sucking your cock eagerly into her mouth and treating it to as fundamentally perfect a blowjob as you could want. Her hand wraps around your base, pumping steadily along and making the situation as firm and as focused as can be, sucking and slurping along the dick with patient vigor and confident motions, never easing up or holding back anything. It's a wonderfully warm feeling, something that has you aching for more of her as your cock twitches and pulses in her hand, and you wonder how far she's going to go, how much this is going to make you melt down into absolute bliss.

Ophelia looks up at you brightly. Soleil may have been the one who confessed something for you, but the way Ophelia looks up at her summoner isn't exactly chaste and platonic either, which has you shuddering through something entirely more powerful and enticing now. The pleasures are immediate and hot, a pulsing rush of needy desire aching through you as you meet her gaze, and if she were to make you cum from this, you'd let her. You wouldn't even hesitate to give in to that, as much as this is supposed to be about Ophelia. As much as your focus should entirely be on trying to make this work out for you in a way that feels sane and decent.

But then Ophelia's drawing back, not giving you that satisfaction and sending a throb of craving pulsing through you. "Did you get all of that, Soleil?" she asks. She gives you a wink; she held back on making you cum so that Soleil could have the honours, which makes you even more enticed and hungry. You look over to Soleil, who chews her bottom lip and squirms in her seat, twisting about in what is clearly uncertainty over what she's getting into.

"I got it," Soleil said. She puts on as strong a front of confidence as possible. "I'm ready for this now. Are you, Summoner?" She shifted into position where Ophelia was, while Ophelia gets right behind Soleil so that she can watch and admire this all go on.

"Gods, yes," you groan, head rolling back as raw need and temptation wash over you. You crave this more than is even remotely sensible or decent, your body ignited with the pulse of molten craving and a desire to give yourself up fully to feelings too powerful and potent to resist.

Soleil's cheeks burn brighter as she leans forward, and you can tell this is her first time sucking a cock and maybe her first time even seeing one, a situation that makes her willingness to push forward all the more exciting and unexpected. She opens her mouth and does just as Ophelia showed her, pushing forward to take your cock into her mouth and showing it all the same love and attention that her best friend just did. Her eyes are wider and more sweet, a loving, endearing show of need that makes you shiver happily, staring at her in smoldering, intrigued heat, loving the sight of her and the feeling of need that follows, that makes you crave more of her.

It starts off a bit slower, a bit more nervous as she handles you, with Ophelia whispering encouraging words in her ear, and you give her plenty too. "You're doing great," you tell her, smiling brighter as you caress her cheek, and it helps embolden Soleil. She gives a sultry roll to the movements of her head rocking on steadily, a little bit of that lovely dancer's grace that only makes this all more exciting and indulgent. "Keep going Soleil, that feels amazing. I'm so happy right now."

Every little bit of guidance and encouragement you give her seems to make Soleil move quicker and steadier, happily giving up to this pleasure and allowing the burning need to grab on stronger and fiercer, to make the pleasure flare up stronger and fiercer. Whatever worries Soleil has about sucking your cock melt away as you soak in this pleasure, your fingers running through her hair and embracing the sweet thrill and glee that comes from this treatment. She's getting into it, and you're getting into it in turn, focusing in on the gorgeous girl working at your cock, almost losing track of the other adorable girl behind her who's helping to instruct her and push her on. There's just so much pleasure here, so much raw excitement taking hold of this mess of a situation, and you welcome all of it as you sink deeper into the pleasure, deeper into a feeling of surrender and lust that takes such tight hold of you that you can't help yourself.

You cum, and some sudden, snap decision takes such startling hold of you that you're almost a little embarrassed by it. You tighten your grip on Soleil's hair and push her down your cock, catching her utterly off guard but simply not caring about any of that as you make sure you're unloading right into her mouth. Soleil flails and whines, shivering in panic as your cock pulsates in her mouth, pumping forward one shot after another into her mouth, before you let her pull back with a mouth of cum.

"Don't swallow it," Ophelia says, very interrupting Soleil's pull back and grabbing her head. She tugs her friend into a hungry and sudden kiss, one that Soleil melts into as they swap your cum back and forth, shameless and abrupt in their indulgence now of everything they can do with you, and lying there watching the two girls who just sucked your dick now indulge in sharing your seed is an incredible twist around in this situation. "There we go, just like that. Now, Summoner... How about we rock her world together?"

"How about you what?" Soleil had a hard time being the charmer in this situation, and it only gets more intense for her as you and Ophelia both reach your hands out to begin grabbing at her clothes, tugging them off and startling her with all of this attention. The suddenness throws her and allows you two to really get into her as you expose her perky breasts and both immediately dive in to go for them. You and Ophelia each grab a tit and begin to suck on her nipples, making her body sway and writhe underneath you with a smoldering need that burns with a pulsing desire and lust she's just horribly unprepared for.

She ends up on her back with the two of you on top of her while you go for her, enjoying her breasts while your hands roam very eagerly and softly across her body, tending to her most sensitive of spots and enjoying one of the cutest things about Soleil: how she moves. She wriggles and twists under your attention, body craving something so sudden and so exciting that she can barely handle it all, but it's within that mad pleasure that something truly relentless takes hold. She comes from a family of nimble, lithe dancers, and her body moves with the grace of one too as you pleasure her, even if it's just steady attention and softness.

Somewhere in the midst of this, she ends up sitting on top of Ophelia's face, riding her lips as the mage happily eats her out, leaned forward to grab at the headboard. It makes her perfect, perky ass even more enticing, and you're happy to dive in to it, burying your face into her taut cheeks and rimming her, doubling down on the pleasure as your tongue slithers against her puckered hole to create a swell of pleasure even more potent and exciting. Soleil writhes under this attention, fitful and overwhelmed by the way you go all in on her, how you and Ophelia double team her to eat both her holes out at once. It's a lot of pleasure to handle, a lot of raw sensation that she just has to take, and she does such a cute, terrible job at hiding it.

You keep going, pushing in tight and devouring her cute butt with little shame or hesitation, reckless now in your indulgence and in the chance to make her melt under your firm, vigorous touch. You don't let Soleil have even a moment of rest or calm as you press on firmer, hotter, making her twist and writhe in a growing sense of desperation and pressure. Your hands grip her cheeks tightly, keeping them spread apart as your tongue works in motions as indulgent and greedy as possible, knowing that at the tail end of this, you just might be balls deep in her ass, and she'll need it nice and thoroughly eaten out for that occasion.

Soleil can't stop writhing under all of this attention, her moans getting stronger and needier as the ravenous desires and the lust get to her, do to her things she's helpless against. "You're too good to me," she whines, every noise she makes cuter than the last as she grinds against the two of you, seeking utter indulgence now through this pleasure and through something too hot and too exciting to deal with, and you're so ready to just give up all of it to her now, to work at her pleasure as hard as she worked ta yours; Soleil deserves your most focused and intent affections, and she deserves them all now, with brilliant fervor and firmness. "Oh Gods, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She thrashes and shivers under this winding bliss, helpless under the pulse of need now that seizes her, and it's your and Ophelia's tongues to blame for this bliss.

Collapsing down onto the bed with a panting, trembling mess of heat and need, and there is so much that feels too beautiful and hot to deal with. She was so happy and worn down, blissed out by the pleasure that she shows off to you, craving desire and want without a care, and she looks absolutely gorgeous, almost radiant as she lies there spread out and worn down. "I need a minute," she said softly, whining as she shivers and aches happily in the bliss. She looks amazing, but you know it can only get better still.

Better comes as Ophelia grabs hold of you, straddling up over her friend and getting onto all fours as she hangs over Soleil. "That's okay, you need to wait and watch as we move on anyway." Her smile widens as she tugs you into place behind her. "Let me show you what getting fucked is like, so that you can go next." Her hips wiggle, perky ass shoving back against you and seeking raw pleasure. "Come on Summoner, fuck me on top of Soleil, let's show her what she's in for."

How could you resist that offer? You grab hold of your cock, guiding it into the waiting, slick embrace of Ophelia's tight pussy, the mage feeling so incredible that you can't help but lose yourself with eager, hot groans and steady shove forward. You take to eagerly fucking her, hands on your hips as you pound forward and really start to give Ophelia a nice, thorough round of deep and vigorous sex, even if this isn't necessarily what you would have expected out of Soleil's confession of affection. But fuck if it doesn't feel amazing, especially with Soleil lying underneath, watching this all.

"Your cock feels so much bigger on the inside too, Summoner! Nngh, Soleil, you're going to love this when we get going, just wait." Ophelia pushes back against your thrusts, meeting them aggressively and showing off something so hot and so needy that you can't resist it. The cute blonde mage has your attention just as much as Soleil does, and it doesn't seem like that's a problem, as Soleil shifts underneath the action, hands moving on to begin caressing her body and touching herself to work through this arousal. There is so much unbelievable pleasure coming with every second of this desire, and you feel like it's all working out to your absolutely benefit.

There's so much pleasure here and you can't help but give in to all of it, racing on quicker and firmer as confidence swells within you, the throbbing pulse of want and hunger keeping you fucking Ophelia fast and hard, showing her all the pleasure she deserves and indulging your own deep-seated cravings now for this bliss. You can't help yourself now, chasing pleasures on deeper by the second as she gives in to these feelings, the smoldering lust and the want getting the best of both of you. Ophelia moves faster and harder to meet your thrusts, all this heart-pounding and vigorous pleasure.

The faster and harder you thrust into her, the louder Ophelia moans. Her bare breasts shake and heave in Soleil's face, and Soleil decides to grab hold of the tits and start sucking on them, returning the favour and making Ophelia moan even louder. Fingers brush along your cock incidentally as Soleil rubs Ophelia's clit, enticing the pleasure on firmer and stronger, something deeply satisfying taking hold of her as she moans stronger and needier, pleading, "Fuck me me harder," as she begs for this, as the pleasure throbs out of control and you are all too happy to give in to all of it. Your hips race on as asked, the pleading need and the lust that takes hold of you both only getting fiercer and more exciting as you let it consume you.

The brilliant simultaneous release makes you succumb to the bliss, losing yourselves in tandem as your cock sinks into the embrace of Ophelia's needy, spasming pussy and you let go of all that you've been holding back. The pleasure is electrifying, making you thrash and shiver happily as you you cum deep inside of Ophelia's needy, desperate pussy, filling her and making her thrash under the swell of dizzying lust that awaits her. It feels incredible, a long-awaited release and relief that leaves you feeling warm and smooth, groaning happily under this attention and ready now only for even more, as you slowly pull out of her.

"Ready to get fucked now?" Ophelia asks, leaning forward to kiss Soleil's cute, flush face all over. "You're going to love it."

"I'm ready," Soleil says. You're not sure how ready she is as her voice quivers like it does, but it's too late; you're already leaning over her and getting into it anyway, as Ophelia slips off of her body and hands urge you down to lie on top of her. Missionary position feels like a good way to go for Soleil's first time. "I'm ready for you to make me yours, Summoner."

You can't argue with the idea, guiding your cock into her from below, a bit more confident and slow than what you had been doing with Ophelia given the difference in pace, the pressure much more direct and sudden, and you embrace all of it. Her pussy feels even more snug as you take her virginity, as she clings to with you quivering delight and accepts the pleasure so stark and so sudden now upon both of you that you can barely keep your thoughts straight. There's so much happening here and it all feels incredible, enticing you on deeper into this mess of lust and want, a need that pulses through you and leaves nothing but excitement in your wake.

"Soleil, you feel amazing," you say, pressing your lips in tight against hers, craving the warmth and love now of sweet affection, of something that you just can't hold back. The feelings are so enticing and warming, driving you into a sense of readiness and want that you can't get enough of. Especially as Soleil clings to you with such desperate affection and the cravings that take hold of you just feel so powerful and so hot that you can barely control them. She feeds into your need, into lusts growing stronger as you push on boldly through this need, finding that the pleasure only gets hotter as her sweet, almost musical moans grow bolder.

"I'm so glad I get to do this with you!" Soleil moaned. "I've fantasized about this before. A-about getting fucked. But ever since I came here, it's always been you I've imagined, and this feels so good." She trembles underneath you, the firm thrusts making her heave and twist, shivering in almost maddening bliss, an unraveling swell of something that can't be beaten, and the pleasure only gets more intense as she kicks her leg up, holding them up and pleading, "Fuck me harder, and cum as deep inside me as you can!":

You were trying to go something akin to gentle with Soleil, but she's made it a mating press now, and you can't deprive her of what she wants, can't resist the chance to push forward and give her whatever she wants, no matter what it is. You're just too happy to press on and giving her everything you can muster, cravings and desires getting the better of you as you keep moving, as you thrust down deep into her and hold nothing back. She needs your most focused and devoted pleasure, your attention, your love. The kiss between you grows needier, broken away by gasps and moans that spill out with sloppy vigor and a reckless kind of glee that can't be tamed, and together, you and Soleil reach brilliant heights of molten bliss that you could not be happier to give up to completely.

"Cum inside!" Soleil screams, her fingers digging into your back as the pleasure reaches its brilliant, molten peak, and the two of you are shameless about giving up to all of it as the pleasure takes you and you succumb together into this need. You cum deep inside of Soleil, giving her what she wants and embracing the utter bliss of something too powerful and too incredible for you to hold back a single drop of the cum you pump deep inside of her, as her legs wrap around your waist and she holds you down against her, locking you inside and keeping you there.

Dizzy, desperate, needy kisses follow. Everything that she can show you is driven by something so desperately feverish and hot that she can barely keep her head straight. The afterglow is all-consuming and so calming, making for something potent, satisfying, and which draws the two of you closer together, makes you both feel warm and relieved. At least until Ophelia slips her way into this, moaning, 'And now that you've cum inside all of us... We can have all that hot threesome stuff I was promised, right?"

It's not too long before all bets are off; Ophelia is right, now that they've both had some of your dick the real fun can begin, and within seconds you find yourself on your back with Soleil and Ophelia straddling you, Ophelia sitting backwards on your stomach while Soleil straddles your legs. They push their slick pussies up against your shaft, and within very little time, they're grinding against your cock, moving up and down against the shaft as their legs entangle; rather than scissoring, they have your cock in the middle to work with, all while their hands roam across each others' bodies and their lips lock in needy, messy indulgence, a loose kiss leaving plenty of space for moans to escape.

You're greeted to the wonderful sight of Ophelia's rounder, softer ass shaking as she grinds against you, keeping up with the pace of her eager grinding along your cock. It's not quite penetration, but the warmth and softness of two slick pussies rubbing up along your shaft on either end, pinned between two gorgeous girls as all over it as they are all over each other, feels more than amazing enough for you to melt into this pleasure even more readily, groaning through this excitement and this desire as it all takes hold and you give in completely to the feelings and the lusts awaiting you both.

They make you cum all over stomachs, praising your cock but quickly drifting off into praise of each other, as they grope and caress one another, getting more and more into it until finally Soleil is lying on top of Ophelia but facing the other way, both girls cleaning your cum off of each others' bodies, then shifting in closer and needier, pushing for something else, getting hotter and hungrier until finally they're eating each other out, sixty nine-ing and cleaning each other out of all your cum before your eager eyes. It's a break you welcome in all honesty, groaning as you recline back in comfort and relief, letting them have some time to work out their own needy intentions for a little while.

The way they go at one another is incredible; you watch on happily at this pace, at the way their heads move and they writhe against one another, getting hotter and hungrier under all of this attention and this hunger. Watching Ophelia and Soleil sixty nine would have been amazing all by itself, but knowing it's your cum that they're eating out of one another uplifts the entire experience, and the only thing keeping your hand off of your cock as you watch them go is a feeling that as good as it would be to rub one out right now, they deserve every drop of your cum themselves and they should be able to enjoy it all.

Two pairs of gorgeous breasts end up wrapped around your cock next, as hands guide you to fall back and the girls get happily to work together. "Just relax," Soleil coos, and everything unsure and nervous about how she's been carrying herself is long gone now. She's much more confident in this pace, ready for something more direct and fundamental now as she works her breasts along your cock with a very well paced and confident motion, something that has you sinking into the bed and embracing something so sweet and enticing that you really can't handle. The cravings that take hold of you are just so completely overwhelming, and you can't deny the pleasure here, succumbing to this pleasure and the love they give you together.

The contrast of Soleil's softer, more generous endowment against the perky but smaller chest Soleil pushes against your lap is impressive and exciting. They're beautiful in some very different ways, but they come together in a very perfect way, complimenting each other as much physically as they do in personality, and it really comes into focus as they give you a double titfuck, breasts squished together and working to give something satisfying and aggressive to these heights of pleasure, inducing cravings and needs that spiraled off out of control with each up and down motion, each eager push and pull.

There's only one way this can go, and the sensations are too powerful to ignore. You give up to the writhing lust and the want that holds onto you now, holding nothing back as your cock throbs and pulsates under this need, hot shots of seed spurting upward to splatter onto their chins and drip down onto their chests, as they praise your cock with sweet words and enticements all the while, happily chasing the pleasure on harder and hotter as this all gets completely out of control. There's nothing sweeter than this, and you groan happily under this delight.

But then, just as quickly, you have a round, plump ass wiggling against your lap. "Come on and fuck my ass, Summoner," Ophelia moans "I might not be able to give you my 'real' virginity, but... You'll be the first one to fuck this hole."

How can you resist an offer like that? You tug Ophelia down onto your lap as you sit there, pulling her onto your cock and groaning, "Ride it." You make her do the work, and Ophelia feels happy to push on into it, rocking up and down your dick as she rides your lap reverse cowgirl style, fucking her ass down onto you and happily playing into this. Her ass shakes and jiggles from the motions and the pressure, much like when you were fucking her doggy style, but there is something very sudden and exciting, the pleasure and the want that makes this all really burn up inside of you.

"Your cock is amazing. Nngh, fuck, I don't want to take away from Soleil's confession, Summoner, but..." She tries to find the words for it, only for Soleil to shove a kiss against her and silence her, but you get the meaning behind it perfectly, and know Soleil is trying to save herself by keeping Ophelia from confessing her own affections. It's pretty adorable and hot, actually, and you keep pounding on firmly through all of this pounding lust, all of this want and this desire. You seize her hips tightly and guide her on through this messy aggression and pressure, your mutual pleasure driving you both wild with something excited and feverish, pleasure and lust making for something you simply can't resist.

Ophelia rides harder and faster atop your cock, feverish, hungry, losing herself to this pleasure until she's cumming and heaving in excitement, thrashing under the pleasure and ultimately losing herself completely to this pleasure. She cums hard, and you can't help yourself when it comes to the desire; you give in to it too, let her feel everything powerful and hot taking hold of her. She loses herself completely, twisting and heaving happily under the pleasure and the want that follows, and there is no holding this back. It feels incredible, the pleasure bucking and wiggling under this utter pleasure.

"My turn now, and you're going to put that mouth to work, too." Soleil grabs both of you, and it's clear now that she is completely shameless now about getting what she wants, assertive and confident. Which may not be a great thing, because an assertive and confident Soleil is a dangerous one. But fuck if it's not hot to watch as she pulls you and Ophelia into position, dominant and harsh in her motions.

In the end you find Soleil sitting backwards in your lap, your back up against the headboard so that she can shove her back against your chest, all while her legs are spread out and she keeps her hand tightly in Ophelia's hair, firm and wicked in how she grips her and keeps Ophelia devouring her pussy. How much of this comes down to the reality of her wanting to take charge so Ophelia can't say anything either you're not sure, but the pleasure is so stark and so all-engrossing that you just work to take it in stride now.

Soleil does all the hard work of riding your cock and leaving you to just enjoy the incredibly snug comfort of her perfect ass pushing down against your lap with repeated, eager motions driven by something powerful, something hot, something that she simply can't stop. There is so much happening here and you're really not prepared for any of it, but you embrace the thrills nonetheless, the chance to give up and to accept all of this smoldering, boiling pleasure. You and Ophelia are both completely subject to her whims now as she pushes on to give in to all of this bliss, and you are absolutely lost to something powerful, something brilliant.

It's not too long of this hard riding and pounding Soleil subjects you to before you lose yourself again, cumming inside of Soleil's ass as she takes on this chance to be the big bad head bitch, and it's a good look for her, honestly. You cum deep inside of her, making her shudder and twist in ecstasy, as between your dick and Ophelia's devoted tongue, she cums hard all over again, but even still she isn't done yet, thrashing high and mighty through this pleasure as she whines and clings to you. "I want to sit on your face now too," she moans.

There's no arguing with Soleil. There wasn't any arguing when this began and the sight of a penis was a surprise, and it's sure as hell isn't any now that she is completely in control, her confidence out there and gleefully wicked. She takes her place sitting backwards atop your face, two rounds of Ophelia eating her pussy out making it clean now for you to start devouring, and you can't for the fucking life of you tell her no. You begin to eat Soleil out greedily, hands on her hips as you holds onto her and give her exactly what she wants. As you do so, Ophelia sits on your cock, ordered by Soleil to ride you and to kiss her. Ophelia is just as powerless against Soleil now.

You now have both gorgeous girls riding you. You can't actually tell if they're kissing or not with Soleil sitting on your face and hammering on quickly, feverishly, bouncing and heaving on stronger and needier as all this pleasure drives you wild, sensations spinning off into chaotic glee and desperation as you work together for this indulgence, for this need. There's no slowing any of this down, and the pleasure only intensifies for all of you now. Ophelia rides your cock faster and harder, Soleil pushing down against your mouth as our tongue goes wild and hungrily seeks the sensations, driving on with the pleasure and the want that grabs hold of you both. It's incredible, an enticing swell of something you're senseless against, shameless and hot and losing yourself completely now.

Soleil and Ophelia cling to one another, and amid their kiss they cry out your name. Your real name, not just 'Summoner'. The affection burns through them as they howl for you, and you work hard to thrust up into Ophelia and fuck Soleil into blissful abandon, something that feels all too good and too powerful, and it's overwhelming all of you. In the brilliant swell of this twisted release, the three of you cum together, one last united show of brilliant lust and love, succumbing to the pleasures together and without care, without hesitation. It's all so brilliant and so fierce, something powerful that drives you all wild, as you cum one last time inside of Ophelia and Soleil bucks atop your face with a territorial fervor.

The three of you crash into blissful exhaustion on the heels of that showing, moaning and clinging to one another as the shuddering heat grabs you and you all melt into the relief of holding each other close. It's all so stark and so sudden, the warmth that grabs hold of you guiding you down to the bed. The girls end up on either side of you, clinging to you as lazy kisses drift off in all directions, even a few three-way kisses that feel clumsy but oh so very welcome.

"That was amazing," Soleil moan, "and I adore both of you so much. I want to do this again, but... Maybe we can make this even better."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ophelia purrs.

"We get more people."


End file.
